


Holy Tree Is Growing There - Растет там святое древо

by Altra_Realta



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Pagan Gods
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая история Эры Смертельных Теней о дереве язычников в доках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Tree Is Growing There - Растет там святое древо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holy Tree is Growing There](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/205526) by Albino Ghoul. 



> Название - строки из стихотворения Уильяма Йейтса "Два дерева".

На Башне Ангела я поджидал свою смерть.  
Какая-то ничтожная часть меня жила, пробиваясь сквозь глухие стены, искала уцелевший клочок земли, не иссушенной стараниями Механистов. Бытие мое было нелепо, но я был жив, все еще жив, хотя и изменился.  
Я был так слаб, что вряд ли когда-нибудь знал хоть что-то слабее. Ради того, чтобы существовать, насыщать свои корни в земле, каждый день обращаться к солнцу, я боролся со смертью. Город высасывал из меня силы, а я цеплялся за жизнь, и в течение недель — или месяцев? Лет? Не чувствовал самого себя. Потом, не считаясь ни с чем и ни с кем, Город начал меняться. Жизнь прокралась обратно в сады, солнце начало снова ярко сиять, мир очистился от отравленных паров Механистов. Чуть погодя я осознал, что мне поклоняются. Большинство горожан проходило мимо, но язычники знали, что я был среди первых растений в Городе, новых растений, и моя близость к павшей Башне Ангела не могла быть случайностью. Пережившие очищение собирались день за днем у моих неокрепших ветвей, общались, оставляли дары, познавали себя в молчаливых молитвах. Потом зародилась легенда: дерево Башни Ангела приносит удачу, любовь, дает короткий роздых от насыщенных будней.  
Потом, как все символы, я привлек внимание куда менее лестное. Хаммериты сочли меня мерзостью, мою близость к Башне Ангела объявили неблагочестием, несущим одно лишь зло. Правители Города едва ли в это верили, но с Молотами, не сдерживаемыми больше Механистами, не осмеливались шутить. Паломничество горожан прекратилось, развалины Башни Ангела решили сравнять с землей, и ради блага города ко мне явились неверные. Они вгрызлись в землю лопатами, стянули мои корни грубой мешковиной, а я не испытывал ничего. Дерево не может ни плакать, ни кричать, ни ругать губящий его топор дровосека, а я ничем не отличался от деревьев.  
Город боялся недовольства Молотов, но зловещей темной магии язычников боялся не меньше. И вместо того, чтобы поджечь меня трутом фанатика и спалить на костре, меня отправили в доки в надежде, что я приглянусь богатому покупателю из дальних земель. Вдали от Города, как рассуждали правители, я никому не смогу навредить. Так в доках я остался на какое-то время, слишком бесчувственный, чтобы сетовать на судьбу. Соленый бриз с моря нещадно иссушал мои листья, делая их коричневыми, оставлял соль в почве, делая ее бесплодной — мне было тяжко, и временами мне не давали даже воды. И все-таки я все равно ничего не чувствовал.  
В ту ночь облака висели низко, дразня меня обещанием дождя, и я ощутил, как меня схватили крепкими руками. Двое неверных обсуждали меня немногим раньше, и, возможно, меня и ждал, наконец, определенный исход. Но мой похититель не сказал ничего, и я только отметил, что чиркает металл по земле. Мгновение спустя меня подняли, а затем окунули в свежую, прохладную землю. Потом была тишина и одно-единственное слово:  
— Виктория.  
_Гаррет._  
Тот сухой, мертвый кусок дерева, который был моим сердцем, раскололся, дал трещину. Это было похоже на страсть, почти как влечение к женщине: руки Гаррета исследовали мое деревянное тело, низкий голос повторял мое имя. Но не больше. Мы были врагами, нас объединяла борьба, общий праведный гнев. И все. Он охотнее бы наплевал на незавидную мою участь или отдал бы меня Молотам на топливо — Трикстер его побери, у Гаррета были на то основания. Но пока я осмысливал это, Гаррет снова заговорил:  
— Это ведь ты, я прав? Я должен был догадаться, что избавиться от тебя не так-то легко. Твои язычники были расстроены, и я взял на себя смелость вернуть тебя в их цитадель. Не лучшее место, но гораздо приятнее доков.  
Он замолчал и наклонился ко мне, его губы коснулись моих нежных новых листьев. А потом он сошел со свежей моей земли.  
Имей я губы, мог бы улыбнуться.


End file.
